


Dance your way into my heart

by tkdginger98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Cutesy, F/M, Modern, SHIDGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdginger98/pseuds/tkdginger98
Summary: Modern AU: Voltron Dance company. Shiro/Pidge cute. Inspired by my recent trip to the Nutcracker ballet





	Dance your way into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

"Another production a success! Great work everyone!" Coran exclaims to the Voltron Dance Company who had successfully completed their last performance of The Nutcracker for the season. Christmas was coming up and everyone was in need of a break before rehearsals for Swan Lake started… The Day after Christmas. Everyone looked exhausted. "Thanks, Coran! We couldn't have done it without your excellent artistic direction" The crew was packing up their bags when Hunk asked "Hey to celebrate the last performance of the year, how about we all go to that new bar down the street? First round is on me!" "Hell yeah! If you're paying, count me in" yells Lance, giddy with the prospect of free drinks. "Count me in" everyone agrees "Hey does anyone mind if I invite my brother?" Keith asked, "He just got back from the army." "Yeah, Keith! The more the better" Hunk smiles. "Meet you guys there!" Pidge states, "Matt wanted me to call him after the show to tell him how it went. See you guys soon!" "Bye, my little Pidgeon! Hurry back!" Lance coos. Pidge just rolled her eyes, exiling the dressing room common area before pulling out her phone.

When Pidge reaches the bar, she sees her friends huddled at the bar counter. Lance is already very tipsy, flirting or attempting to would be more accurate, with a very annoyed looking Allura, Hunk was talking with his girlfriend Shay, and Keith was nursing a beer with someone she did not recognize, his dark hair was buzzed short in the back, with a long white patch in the front that just almost reached his steel gray eyes. Man, it should be illegal to be that gorgeous Pidge thought. She walked up to the group "Hey guys! Lance, man I just got here and you are already drunk off your ass?" Pidge laughed. Eyes wondering to the tall boy that she believed must be Keith's brother. "Nice one Pidge," Keith laughs "this is my brother Shiro. Shiro this is Pidge, she was Clara in this seasons production of The Nutcracker." Shiro smiles at her, Pidge as his brother called her did not look like a ballerina. Her long honey curls were in a messy bun knotted at the top of her head. She had a pair of round oversized glasses perched on her nose and barely reached his shoulder. She is tiny. Shiro thought. Tiny but gorgeous he added.  
For the next half hour, the group laughed and relished over how hard the last few weeks had been at the studio. Hunk and Shay are whispering to each other, Hunks cheeks glowing a bright scarlet, sharing smiles and kisses before Hunk states "Shay and I are going to head back now, see you guys later!" They waved and were off. Pidge, who was definitely reaching her limit by this point, wishes she could have that kind of relationship with someone. The closeness, the ease, and comfort. Always having someone to go to. It must be nice. Not long after Hunk and Shay leave, the rest of the group starts to dissipate. Lance tried to stand up from the bar stool but landed flat on his ass on the ground. Pidge, Shiro, and Keith being the only ones left can only laugh at their poor drunken friend. "I don't think he's going to be able to make it home on his own" Keith smirks, "I'm going to make sure he gets home safe, Shiro will you help Pidge get back?" "Sure" Shiro replies, more quickly than was probably necessary. He is sure Keith noticed that Shiro spent all night talking to her. She was so easy to talk to, really smart too. Not exactly what he was expecting from a ballerina, she was really good with technology. Graduated two years early and had a full ride to MIT. Shiro was in awe. Pidge stands up "Ah, you two are real gentlemen. I'll see you later Keith, have fun taking care of Lance. As they are leaving the bar, the cool city air tickling their cheeks Shiro asks, "How long have you been dancing?" Pidge laughs, "Almost twelve years. My mom made me start taking classes when I was eight but I really love it. I joined the Voltron Dance Company two years ago when I graduated. That's when I met Keith and the crew." Shiro is in awe of the woman beside him. "What about you? Why the army?" Shiro laughs nervously, "I needed a way to pay for college, I figured I was good at following orders so why not? Not a great reason I know." Shiro laughs nervously, the tips of his ears turning slightly pink. They had reached Pidge's apartment complex. "Well, Shiro. Thank you for walking me home" She looked up at him, He is really cute she thought. "Not a problem Pidge!" "Actually, my name is Katie, Pidge is just a nickname." Shiro relishes this bit of information. Katie. He liked the sound of that. "Well, Katie. It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope I will see you around?"  
"Yeah, I'd like that" Pidge blushes. She opens her apartment door and waves. Dropping her ballet bag by the door she tries to process her evening. I think we were flirting. Think. Man, she was so bad at reading people and emotions! Peeling off her clothes she throws on a baggy shirt that was once her brothers. Deciding to skip the shower tonight she crawls into bed and falls asleep, thinking all the while about the possibility of her and Shiro.


End file.
